Anime-style Jeopardy!
by Tenshi no shi
Summary: What happens when you throw anime chars into Jeopardy? Watch out Schnapps!
1. floating cats, blue and green colored pe...

My amazing new muses are *drum roll* Dr

My amazing new muses are *drum roll* Dr. Pepper and Mr. Sandman! I'll draw pictures of them soon!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Its time for Jeopardy! Here's your host… Schnapps! 

Schnapps: Hello everyone! Here are our gusts for today. Usagi Tsukino from sailor moon, **Usagi walks on set in her normal school uniform waving to the audience. The Audience cheers.** Heero Yuy from gundam wing, **He walks on set in his normal clothes. The girls scream.** and that floating shape shifting cat guy from DBZ **he floats up. No one cheers.**

Cat guy: my name is Puar.

Schnapps: Whatever. **Puar looks frustrated.** The categories are colors, US presidents, numbers or letters, animal sounds, liquid soap, and cartoon shows I despise.

Usagi: How are we supposed US presidents! We're Japanese.

Schnapps: Nope you're Japanese. Heero and Puar are from the translated version. Bwa ha ha!

Usagi: ****

Schnapps: This is a family show! Ok Heero it's your turn first cause your Bishonen.

Heero: hn…

Schnapps: A category?

Heero: hn…

Schnapps: Ok…sere... I mean Usagi (DiC has poisoned my mind!) your turn then.

Usagi: um… animal sounds for $100.

Schnapps: The animal goes Squeak.

Usagi: What is a mouse?

Schnapps: A rodent.

Usagi: What?

Schnapps: You asked me what is a mouse.

Usagi: Ugh! My answer is mouse.

Schnapps: I'm sorry it has to be in a form of a question.

Usagi: What?!?

Schnapps: Heero it's your turn.

Heero: hn.

Schnapps: Puar. 

Puar: colors for $100

Schnapps: This color is red.

Puar: What? What is red?

Schnapps: I'm sorry it was blue.

Puar: WHAT?!?

Usagi: this game is a cheat.

Schnapps: Disqualified!

Usagi: what?!?

Schnapps: LEAVE! **Usagi leaves angrily.** Will be right back with these messages.

**commercial**

Do you ever feel sad? Are you tired? Do you like to watch TV a lot? Are you addicted to Dr. Pepper? Take helephonose, even we don't really know what it does.

**Commercial end**

Schnapps: We found a replacement please meet Vegeta! **not much of the audience claps until he glares at them and the whole audience claps loudly.**

Schnapps: Ok new categories. Phone numbers, dog breeds I like, things that smell bad, batman, things that are blue, bad things my school cafeteria served us. Vegeta your turn.

Vegeta: Phone numbers for… 2 MILLION!

Schnapps: for $2 million…

Puar: You can't go that high! **Vegeta knocks Puar unconscious.**

Schnapps: this is my favorite phone #

Vegeta: what is 281-2400

Schnapps: CORRECT! That's the radio stations number. Final Jeopardy! And the question is 'Things Heero Yuy would say,"

**theme song**

Schnapps: ok and your answers are heero: Hn and you wagered? 3 million. THAT'S CORRECT! Ok Vegeta: you said Omea o korosu and you wagered: I AM THE PRINCE

OF ALL SAYIANS! That's also correct but Heero wins.

Heero: OH YEA! I am da best baby! No can even compare! OH YEA! **vegeta blows up Schnapps but he comes back and turns into… SHINIGAMI!**

Shinigami: HAHAHAH! You cannot kill me! I AM SHINIGAMI! BWAHAHAHA! **blows up Vegeta and Puar and turns back in Schnapps. Hugs Heero.**

Schnapps: You won a lifetime supply of… POKEMON CARDS! HAHAHA!

Heero: That prize sucks!

Schnapps: All the money goes to me.

Heero: I hate you **walks off set.**

**one day later**

Welcome back to another Jeopardy! Here's your host schnapps!

Schnapps: Welcome! I'm your host! Today our guests are Goku Son, **audience cheers** Duo Maxwell, **all the girls scream!** and Chiba Mamoru **No one cheers** The categories are people with annoying voices, cats that I hate, birds that make too much noise when I'm trying to write fanfics, numbers that add up too 10, weirdly colored people that bother me when I'm trying to sleep, and Australian animals. Your turn first Duo!

Duo: um… WEIRD COLORED PEOPLE for um… 500!

Schnapps: This green person bothers me when I'm trying to sleep…

Goku: Piccolo!

Schnapps: THAT'S CORRECT!

Mamoru: Shouldn't he say what is?

Schnapps: What is what?

Mamoru: What is with this game???

Schnapps: Your turn Goku.

Goku: Cats you hate for $1000!

Schnapps: I hate this shape shifting cat guy…

Mamoru: I know this one! What is Puar?

Schnapps: I'm sorry it was… um… LUNA-P!

Mamoru: ****

Schnapps: NO PROFANITY! Duo your turn!

Duo: WEIRD COLORED PEOPLE FOR um… $1000!

Schnapps: I hate these 3 blue colored people… **no one answers** I'm sorry it was those guys from the Pentium processor commercial. Your turn Goku!

Goku: BIRDS! For $1200!

Schnapps: This bird is too loud at night…

Duo: what is an owl?

Schnapps: correct!

**Commercial break**

Do you like milk? Then be a contestant on Jeopardy. Anyone will be fine! Anyone smarter then these…

**End commercial**

Schnapps: Final Jeopardy! Write down the name of your favorite person. Goku put: Gohan and wagered $7. Sorry that was incorrect. Mamoru put: Relena?!?! And wagered everything that he owns.

Mamoru: It doesn't say everything thing that I own!

Schnapps: sorry that was incorrect, will pick up your stuff later. Duo put Schnapps! And wagered $ 100 million! That's correct! Duo wins! **Goku and Mamoru start beating up Duo**

Schnapps: That's it for now. Join us next time when our guests will be Relena peacecrap I mean craft! From gundam wing **snickers** Piccolo from DBZ and Rociel from angel sanctuary. You don't need to know who Rociel is It'll jut be fun!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Schnapps is a girl. I'm caffeine high. Its 4:43 in the morning.


	2. Relena bashing, boots, and Godzilla

I only got sandman's outline done for picture wise

I only got sandman's outline done for picture wise. For future reference Rociel *is* a guy.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Welcome back to another Jeopardy! Here's your host schnapps!

Schnapps: Welcome! I'm your host! Today our guests are Relena (stalker) Peacecraft from gundam wing, **she walks up and the audience boos** Piccolo from DBZ, **there's some people clapping** and Rociel from angel sanctuary **the audience has a blank stare** am I the only one who watches angel sanctuary? The categories are Anime World Leaders I hate, cds I own, fruits, dog's names, multi billionaires that I hate, and cheeses. Its Relena's turn.

Relena: Anime world leaders I hate for $1000,

Schnapps: Not that you hate, that I hate!

Relena: That I hate.

Schnapps: I hate you *under breath* Ok this Anime world leader is a prissy little stalker that drives around in an UGLY pink limo.

Rociel: Am I Beautiful?

Schnapps: um… you have pretty BOOTS! (Inside joke)

Piccolo: What is Relena?

Schnapps: A *****!

Rociel: Profanity! My beautiful angel ears didn't here those sinful words!

Schnapps: Piccolo had the right answer so it's your turn again!

Piccolo: Cheeses for $100!

Schnapps: This cheese is made in Switzerland.

Rociel: Do you really like my boots?

Piccolo: um… string!

Relena: No Baka! It was Swiss.

Schnapps: no the answer was… um… uh… chocolate!

Relena and Piccolo: What?!? **Rociel is staring at his boots**

Schnapps: It's your turn Rociel!

Rociel: the color of my favorite boots for $1000. This is the color of my favorite boots.

Schnapps: What is… gray?

Rociel: That's right! **Jumps up and down**

Schnapps: Yea!!

Piccolo: What do we get if we win this game?

Schnapps: um… you get to murder Relena!

Piccolo: ok!

Rociel: ok!

Schnapps: **starts singing** its no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy cause every now and then I kick the living **** out of me.

Everyone: What?

Schnapps: Sorry that song came on the radio, I couldn't help myself! Plus I have to do something to use up time!

Everyone but Rociel: *sweatdrop*

Rociel: I'm BEAUTIFUL! 

Piccolo: Fruits for $1000

Schnapps: What's the most recent fruit I've eaten?

Piccolo: um… apple

Relena: Peaches!

Rociel: RASPBERRIES! 

Schnapps: Right! Rociel! **evil guy walks up**

Guy: Heres the lemonade you wanted Schnapps.

Schnapps: thanks **drinks lemonade** mm…. **passes out** (another inside joke. To get it read the story: Insane IM's)

Guy: BWAHAHAHAHA! NOW I CAN TAKE OVER JEOPORDY AND RULE THE WORLD!!! HAHAHA! **Some one shoots the evil guy dead… it was none other then…

**Commercial break**

New! Canned Smurfs! Great with any dish! Smurf the other white meat. Now in soft or crunchy! Smurf, it's what for dinner!

**End commercial**

It was none other then my muse sandman!**

Schnapps: Now its time for final Jeopardy! Can some one clean the evil guy off the floor please? He really smells! Ok my birthday is when?

**Theme song**

Schnapps: ok Relena put I don't care and wagered I really don't care. WRONG! Rociel put I'm BEAUTIFUL and wagered nothing. Sorry but that's wrong. Piccolo but august 31 and wagered $5. Whatever! Piccolo wins and gets to kill Relena **piccolo blows up Relena with a KI blast.**

Schnapps: over! Nappy time!! 

*The next day*

Welcome back to another Jeopardy! Here's your host schnapps!

Schnapps: Welcome! I'm your host! Today our guests are Godzilla from Godzilla, **a shrunken down Godzilla walks on stage the audience looks a little confused.** Ash ketchum from pokemon, **he walks up and only a few pokemon followers clap.** and Wufei from Gundam wing **loud clapping, mostly girls (he has his hair down ^.~)**! The categories are Bishonen, things that make me sleepy, cute animals, colors of leaves, songs I hate, and names for sponges! Your turn firsts GODZILLA!

Godzilla: GAH!!!!

Schnapps: um… so colors of leaves. This is my favorite color leaf.

Ash: What is green?

Schnapps: NO!

Wufei: What is red?

Schnapps: no! The answer was what is purple!

Both: What!?

Wufei: Baka onna leaves don't turn purple!

Schnapps: of course they do!

Ash: This game is stupid!

Godzilla: GAH!

Schnapps: Shut up! **Mumbling** stupid anime people… it's Wufei's turn.

Wufei: cute animals for $100…

Schnapps: This cute animal could also go by the name of Bambi

Godzilla: GAH!!! **Long pause**

Schnapps: I'm sorry it was a deer. You couldn't even guess? You guys should watch American cartoons too.

Wufei: Prissy little cartoons about little animals that run around or little girls playing with their dollies. **rolls eyes** I can't wait to start watching. **Schnapps walks up to Wufei and hits him on the head, hard. He starts crying and runs off stage. **sweatdrop**

Schnapps: ash!

Ash: names for sponges for $3000!

Schnapps: This is what I named my blue sponge.

Ash: um… what is… BOB!

Schnapps: Nope! Haha! It was Johnny-Z!

Ash: This game show really does suck!

Schnapps: Now its time for Final Jeopardy! Who do I hate the most?

**Jeopardy music**

Schnapps: Ok! Ash wrote Ash and wagered $20. Sorry that's wrong. Godzilla wrote… ??? Godzilla wrote Relena! Wow! And he wagered $100 million dollars.

Godzilla: Yay! I won!!! What did I win?

Schnapps: Um… you won… Ash!

Godzilla: Cool **picks up Ash and carries him away** GAH!!

Ash: NO!!! HELP ME!!! NO…

Schnapps: That's it for this episode! See you!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

That was written completely subconsciously. You know how many hours of sleep I got last night 0! No sleep. I need some aspirin. I'm probably not going to continue again for a week or at least a couple days because I'll be at my cabin ^.~ but I promise I'll try to get more out soon! ß I wrote that a week ago so I'm back now. I tried to get this out sooner but fanfiction.net wouldn't upload it -


End file.
